


Life Before Birth

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disabled Characters, Heaven, Implied Incest, Life before we're born, Mentioning of a God, Mostly it was just a random idea, Vague Shit, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time before a child reaches Earth is the most mysterious to humans. Many theories and opinions have been formed of what our past could be. This is only one of those theories...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Before Birth

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this a couple years ago on a whim after reading something about the after life. I think it turned out alright though, so figured I'd post it up and see what happens.

The time before a child reaches Earth is the most mysterious to humans. Many theories and opinions have been formed of what our past could be. This is only one of those theories...  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The line was continuous, never ending, people leaving yet coming in a constant cycle. When one would leave, another would come take their place. All were waiting for their chance to choose a Host, to have a life and live in the world that their Father had created. 

They knew it would be difficult and that no memories of the perfect life they held now would remain. But for the chance to actually have a life, one not constant in simple tranquility and a feeling of content, but actual _life_? It was more then worth it. 

For one spirit waiting for this chance, the certainty was not as strong. Nervousness and fear coursed through Her, causing Her hands to tremble, even as She held still. With each moment She came closer and closer to the front of the line, to Her chance for this wonderful miracle. Yet, She couldn't stop this fear of that life. What if She couldn't do it, if She wasn't strong enough to survive it? Or worse, what if She couldn't find a Host? Would Her Father be disappointed with Her worthlessness?

Finally the time came. She stepped forward to the doorway that would lead Her into the first step of Life. Stepping across the threshold, She shivered at the strange sensation of something like a curtain floating across Her skin. It wasn't until the sensation passed that She became aware of Her surroundings. A large hall filled with transparent cases stretched in all directions, seemingly never ending. Each case held a Host, waiting for their Souls to connect.

Choosing a direction, She began to walk through the hall, looking at each Host that was contained, searching for the one that would call to Her. The one that would be solely Hers. Around Her, other spirits were happily finding their Hosts, gasping at the connection formed the moment they laid eyes on it. As She continued, She saw another girl who had stopped in front of a case that was larger than the others. The girl was staring in bewilderment at the two Host bodies that were together in a single case. Both Hosts were perfectly identical, their hands linked together in unity. 

Suddenly an older man appeared by the other girl. She was able to recognize him as the Caretaker immediately. The Caretaker was different then everyone else. While they appeared young, he was much older, skin weathered and wrinkled, but still he stood tall and proud. No one truly knew how long the Caretaker had been there, they simply knew that he had been placed in charge of watching over the Hosts, acting as a guide for those Spirits that needed help. 

The Caretaker stepped close to the girl, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. “So, the Twins have chosen you, my dear. This is a very special honor indeed.”

Pausing in Her own search, She stopped to listen, curious to how one spirit could have two Hosts. The girl seemed just as confused, turning to the Caretaker and softly asking what he meant. 

Smiling softly, the Caretaker stepped closer to the case, careful not to touch the glass. “The Twins are a very special case, especially ones like these. Twins are Hosts that are born at the same time to the same parents, the closest siblings in existence. Although, most take two Souls to complete it as one cannot be born without the other. However, this case seems a bit different.”

“Rather than two separate souls, these will both contain you, split between the two halves. Two beings with the same soul, only complete when they are together. But these would come with a price, as all Hosts do. Because they are halves of the same whole, they will only be truly complete when with each other in the most intimate of ways. This causes many problems for them in the World, which is why so few of them exist.” Turning back to the girl, he smiled sadly. “Because of these reasons, few will accept them as Hosts. Instead they choose to continue wandering until they find another that holds the pull, but may have an easier life.”

Stepping behind the other girl, he placed both hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her a little closer to the case. “Think hard on your decision, my dear. Choosing these Hosts will cause you many problems in your life, but will also give you the opportunity to live a life of true completeness. It is your choice.” Slowly he turned to walk away, briefly nodding in greeting to Her before fading into the air. 

The other girl seemed uncertain and hesitant. Beginning to turn, she started to take a step away from the case, but stopped after that first step, turning back. Seeming to make up her mind, her face became determined as she quickly took the few steps forward and reached out to gently touch the case. 

As soon as her fingers brushed the glass there was a flash of light, and the other girl disappeared. Staring in fascination, She watched in awe as the two Hosts seemed to shudder lightly, twin pairs of blue eyes opening in a daze. At once, both seemed to focus intently on Her, twin blue meeting gray for just an instant. Both Hosts smiled brightly at Her, before another bright flash of light lit up the room, this one brighter then the last and causing Her to close Her eyes against the blinding light. 

When She did open Her eyes again, both Hosts were gone, leaving an empty case behind. Standing for only a moment in wonder, She finally turned away, continuing down the aisles. 

Time passed, though how much could never be determined in the continuous cycle that was their life. Eventually, She reached a section of cases that it seemed barely anyone else went near. These cases were strange, housing Hosts that were... Different. One had only one arm, another no legs. Each host had defects; some small, some large. She stared, curious and confused to what was wrong with these ones. The other Hosts near the front were all perfect in sight. True, some were prettier or taller, but otherwise they were the same. Perfect, strong Hosts. But each Host in this area seemed so brittle, so delicate. 

Only two others wandered through this area, both as lost as She was. She watched as one, a boy this time, stepped in front of a Host that was unnaturally pale, hair so blond it seemed transparent. Just like the other girl, when his fingers brushed the case a bright light filled the room. And just like the other girl, he was gone. 

“Have you still not found the One?”

Turning quickly, She relaxed as She realized it was the Caretaker who had suddenly spoken behind Her. As his question registered in Her mind, Her shoulder's slumped. 

“No Caretaker, I have not found it. I've traveled all this way, yet still don't feel even the slightest tug.” Tears filled Her eyes in despair, quickly hidden by Her hands. “Oh, Caretaker. What if I'm not meant to go to our Father's Earth? What if I've been found unworthy?”

The weight of a hand pushed on Her shoulder, another taking hold of Her wrist and pulling down one hand. “Dear child, of course you are worthy. Sometimes the process takes longer, and there are still many halls for you to go through.” Taking Her hand in his, he began walking, tugging Her along behind him. “I shall walk with you for awhile to help you find your Host.”

Silently the pair continued through the many halls. She continued to glance at each case, trying to feel for some kind of bond that could form, any kind of link. As each one passed by without even a flicker, She grew more despondent. 

Glancing into another, She stopped abruptly, feet seeming to become attached to the ground. A tight rope trapped Her, wrapping securely around Her heart, pulling Her towards the Host held in glass before Her. 

Tentatively, She stepped towards the case, eyes perusing the form before Her. Pale skin framed by a length of hair like fire, the body seemed to be strong like the others in the beginning. However, upon glancing at the legs of the Host, She know that that thought was wrong. The legs were withered, seeming to be only skin and bones, as if they had never had the chance to be used. Comparing them to the rest of the Host's body it didn't seem like the legs would have had any chance of supporting it. 

Curious, She turned to the Caretaker. “What's wrong with this one? It is so beautiful, yet the legs are deformed. What does it mean?”

The Caretaker stood on Her side, staring into the case much like She had seen him do with the other girls. “You are correct, this Host is beautiful. However, it was cursed at birth with legs that will never work or respond. It will never walk nor run, but instead be trapped in a mobile chair.”

Horrified, She turned to the Host. To never walk or run? To never be able to stand upon a hilltop and feel the grass tickle your feet? How could any creature bear that?

Obviously reading Her reaction correctly, the Caretaker was quick to reassure Her. “Don't fret so much! There are good things that come with this form, to balance out the bad.” Taking Her hand, he held it comfortingly as he tried to explain. “It is because of this trial the Host has that makes it possible for it to have a most compassionate heart. It has the opportunity to be able to understand much about life that it may be able to help the others around it.”

Biting Her lip, She stared at the Host. The thought of never being able to use such a major part of Her body was terrifying, but the prospect of being able to help others... it was something She knew She strived for. It would be difficult, but-- perhaps-- it could be worth it?

“Caretaker?” He hummed lightly in response as She turned to him. “Have you ever taken a Host before?”

“Ah,” A gentle smile appeared, as the Caretakers eyes seemed to go far away. “Yes, child, I once did have a Host. Long ago, long before any of you, I did.” 

Tilting Her head in wonder, She considered his words. “Was it hard?”

His eyes seemed to focus back in as he looked down at Her, the smile still in place. “It was. Far more difficult than the lives now, and yet so much simpler. And every moment was worth it.”

She slowly turned back to the case, considering the Host, though not really seeing it. Closing Her eyes, She came to a decision. Squeezing the Caretakers hand, She smiled brightly at him. “Thank you, Caretaker.” Releasing his hand, She stepped to the case, hand outstretched. 

As light surrounded Her, She thought She might have heard the Caretaker say something behind Her. 

“But of course, my child. And when we meet again at the end of your life, you may call me Adam.”

 

######  _Life_

“Carrie! Hey, Carrie!” 

Settling her bag into her lap, Carrie, placed both hands on the wheels of her wheelchair, maneuvering the chair to turn around towards the voice. Smiling widely at the two forms rushing to her, twin sets of bright blue eyes shinning, she smiled in response to the bright grins being directed at her. And not for the first time, felt the smallest spark of recognition that went beyond simple life knowledge, almost as if she had seen these matching smiles and blue eyes before, but somewhere she couldn't remember. 

A place she couldn't remember, but for bright lights and a gentle presence beside her, holding her hand and guiding her along a Path. 

 

##### End


End file.
